teen wolf Aladdin
by Allison argent fan
Summary: so scott is the street rat with stiles allison is the princess with issac the king and derek is the genie almost like the move and peter is the bad guy duh!
1. Chapter 1

in beacon hills woods a two men walked to a empty spot " this symbol should show me the power i crave" the man said he bent down and drew a spiral when he finished it glowed he stepped back as a cave formed in a wolf's head appeared from the ground "now the bait" he said smiling "Gerard!" he bellowed. a old man walked out "this is it peter the fortune you promised" he said weakly peter nodded and Gerard walked suddenly the ground shook and swallowed him whole fading back into the ground "there goes another pity,how will I get the power I want if not one useless person can step at least two feet in the damn cave" he said turning his heels and walking back to his apartment.

...

the next morning the beacon hills supermarket was peaceful almost "STOP!" police men yelled as they chased a tan teenage boy he grabbed a big piece of cloth and wrapped himself in it ducking his head as the police ran by "in trouble again scott" a woman said knowing the answer "i'm not in trouble if they don't catch me kali" he said till a man grabbed his arm "i'm in trouble" he said "hello scott" the man said "matt " he said "where is your ADHD friend" matt asked suddenly a giant blanket fell on him "nice one stiles" he called to the boy with a buzz cut they ran as they got chased

**(scott)**

**gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline,one swing ahead of the sword.I steal what i can't only afford and that's everything **

**one jump head of the lawmen,that's all and that's no joke**

**these guys don't appreciate that I broke **

**(crowd)**

**Riffraff! street rat! Soundrel! take that!**

**(stiles)**

**just a little snack guys **

**(matt)**

**rip them open take it back guys**

**(scott)**

**I can take a hint,gotta face the facts you're my only friend stiles **

**(erica)**

**who?**

**oh it's sad the boys hit the bottom they became a two man rise in crime**

**(issac)**

**I'd blame parents they don't got them **

**(stiles)**

**gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat tell you about it when i get the time**

**one jump ahead of the slowpokes one skip ahead of my doom**

**next time gonna use a nom de plume **

**one jump ahead of the hitmen one hit ahead of the flock **

**I think i'll take a stroll around the block**

**(crowd)**

**stop thief! vandal! stiles! scandal!**

**(scott)**

**let's not be too hasty**

**(lydia)**

**still i think their rather tasty**

**(scott)**

**gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat otherwise we'd get along**

**(matt)**

**wrong!**

**(scott)**

**one jump ahead of the hoofbeats**

**one hop ahead of the hump**

**one trick ahead of disaster **

**their quick, but i'm much faster **

**here goes better throw my hands in wish me a happy landin'**

**all we got to do is juuump**


	2. Chapter 2

the two boys jumped out the window and over the market landing in an empty alley scott took a loaf of bread out his vest and broke it in half "another stolen meal man" stiles laughed scott joined him but quickly stopped when two little kids were climbing into the alley they looked at scott and stiles. scott sighed and gave his bread to the kids stiles looked at his bread then the kids he gave in and gave his to the kids who quickly hugged them and ran off "you know doing the right thing makes me hungry and we just gave freaking bread" stiles whined falling on his knees " shut up dude besides they looked more hungry than we do" scott laughed at his over dramatic friend suddenly a horse noise erupted and they quickly followed and found people looking and clapping for some man on a white horse "who is that" stiles asked "prince jackson, the king trying to get the princess married but picks the prince she should marry" scott rode his horse head held high until the little boy from the alley ran in front the horse while his sister was grabbing him the small kids scared the horse as it neghied and stood on his hind legs prince jackson was furious at the kids ruining his glory he raised his whip and threw the end down luckily scott put his arm in front of the whip as he blocked the kids "hey don't mad at these kids they didn't mean to" scott said as the kids ran "well i say move out my way you street rat" prince jackson said as he used his whip around scott's arm to throw him into a mud puddle as the town folk laughed stiles however helped his best friend up and away from the crowd "man what a jerk hope the princess doesn't pick him" stiles said but noticed the sad look on scott's face he knew why "hey, he is the biggest jerk we meet don't let him get to you besides i'm a street rat to" stiles said cheering up his friend "you're not a street rat, you my sir are my best friend" scott said throwing an arm around stiles' shoulder

* * *

back at the castle prince jackson was walking out fuming "oh my what happened" king issac asked "that little bitch you call a princess is not fit for the thrown" prince jackson said walking out with his shown batman underwear "ALLISON!" issac yelled as princess allison walked out with her pet wolf red "yes daddy" she said sweetly like nothing happened "we lost another prince how are you going to get married if that wolf of yours keeps scaring them off" issac said crossing his arms and tapping his left foot waiting for his daughter's excuse "oh, red was only playing he was to stuck up to notice" she laughed petting the wolf's head "oh allison you have to stop rejecting the prince i pick" issac said calming down "but i wanna pick,the princes you pick are to young or to uptight" allison pouted "oh sweetie you are just like your mother never wanted to follow rules always wanted to be independent." issac said hugging the teenage girl "why can't i just go outside of the palace and see beacon hills" she asked "you know we are never allowed to leave the palace" issac said as he kissed his daughter good night . Allison grabbed a brown robe and a tan hood to hide her small crown "don't tell daddy red" she told the gawking wolf and left the palace

* * *

at the supermarket allison was looking at the jewels and food in the stands till she saw hungry boys possibly twins "hi" she greeted "i'm...mary" she said "i'm ethan and that's my twin brother aiden" he pointed to the look alike she saw two apples she quickly took the apples and gave them two the boys who thanked her and ran off she turned and bumped into a man "I hope you were going to pay for those apples" he growled


	3. Chapter 3

allison looked at the tall man "well um i don't have any money" allison whispered but the man heard her he grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the guards scott saw him dragging her and he replaced allison with a pot scott grabbed her hand and they ran to his place hearing shouting "thanks um" allison said "scott" he answered "i'm mary" allison lied when they got there stiles was in his room sleeping and scott dragged her to his room "nice place" allison said looking at the broken down house "it's bad i know but it has a good view" scott removed a the cloth over a window showing beacon hills "wow" allison breath scott looked at allison and noticed her breast were big in fact she a perfect cruvy body like all dream girls "so where do you live" scott asked blushing a bit "oh um down there" allison pointed to a small house "cool" scott said "oh i have to go" allison said rushing through the fallen beams and cloths "bye" scott said waving at allison ... scott and stiles were about to go find something to eat till the guards came into the broken house "well well lookie here we found the street rats" matt said grabbing the boys and sending them to the dungeon "now what" stiles asked "the genie" an old bellowed "he will grant you three wishes" he said smiling showing missing teeth stiles somehow got out his chains and unlocked the chains... the three went to the woods where the old man drew a spiral the ground suddenly shook as a wolf shaped cave rose from the ground the boys slowly walked in "remember grab only the lamp" the old man yelled as they got deeper they found gold and jewels "stiles do not touch it" scott warned when he saw stiles try to grab a big red ruby they walked into a room where they saw the lamp "be careful man" stiles said as scott hopped over the rocks that stood in the water as soon as scott grabbed the lamp rocks and stones fell "the cave is about to fall hurry" stiles yelled dodging rocks scott and stiles were almost to the entrance "give me your hand" the old man yelled reaching for the boys as soon as the old man grabbed the lamp he snatched it from scott's hand as scott and stiles were swallowed whole when the man took off his robe it showed peter laughing "yes i finally have the lamp the power" he laughed as he reached for the lamp he found out it was gone "no" he yelled

* * *

"scott,scott" stiles yelled as he looked scott who rose from the dirt rubbing his head holding the lamp "i'm okay man all this for this piece of GAH!" scott yelled waving the lamp he looked at it and rubbed the lamp it soon glew purple and shook scott dropped it and backed away suddenly purple smoke rose and a man appeared from the lamp "AHHH, 10 thousand years will give you such a creek in the neck" the man said "hold on a sec" he said grabbing scott and putting him on a hanging piece of rock he grabbed his head and and cracked "that's better whoa whoa you are alot smaller than my last master" he said to scott "wait i'm your master" scott said to the man "yep and who are" the man asked using his smoke tail as microphone "um scott" scott answered "welcome scott can I scotty of course i can" the man laughed "and who are you" scott asked jumping off the rock ledge "i'm am genie but you can call me derek" derek said "so listen here young man i'm allowed to give you three wishes 123 so no on the more wishes thingy no refunds" derek said "ok i wish-" scott started but got cut off by derek "well there are some rules to this" derek said as he sat down beside scott who looked at stiles he just shrugged his shoulders "rule number 1.I can't anybody so don't ask" derek said chopping off his head to only put back on " rule number 2. I cannot make anyone fall in love with you" derek said nudging scott derek suddenly laid on his back and rose up green and slimy "rule number 3. I can't bring anybody back from the dead it's not a pretty picture i don't like doing it man" derek shook scott "ok i think i hit head to hard when i fell" scott said looking at a now normal derek "oh scotty you don't know me why don't you just relax annd enjoy the ride" derek said growing bigger


	4. Chapter 4

**well scotty baba had them forty thieves scheherezad-ie**

**had a thousand tales but master your in luck**

**cause up your sleeves you got**

**brand of magic never fails**

**you got some power in your**

**corner now some heavy **

**ammunition in your camp now**

**you got some punch,pizzazz,yahoo**

**and how see all you got to do**

**is rub that lamp,and i will say**

**mister scotty sir what will your pleasure be?**

**let me take your order jot it down you ain't never**

**had friend like me ,no no no**

**life is your restaurant and i'm **

**your maitre d'**

**c'mon whisper what it is you want**

**you ain't never had a friend like me**

**yes sir we pride ourselves on service**

**your the boss**

**the king **

**the shah **

**say what you what you wish it's your true dish **

**how bout a little baklava **

**have some of column 'a'**

**try all of column 'b'**

**i'm in the mood to help you dude **

**you ain't never had like me **

**can your friends do this **

**can your friends do that **

**can your friends pull this out they little hat**

**can your friends go woo well lookie here **

**abracadabra let a rip**

**and make the sucker disappear **

**so doncha sit there slack jaw and buggy eyed**

**i'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

**you got me bona fide **

**certified **

**you got a genie for your chare d'affaries **

**i got a powerful urge to help you out **

**so what-cha wish i really wanna know**

**you got a list that's three miles long **

**no doubt well all you gotta do is rub like**

**so and oh**

**mister scotty sir have a wish or two or three **

**i'm on the job you big nabob **

**you ain't never had a friend, never had friend (2x)**

**you ain't never-ever-had-a-friend like me **

**you ain't never had friend like me**


End file.
